


Future

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Shidge Week 2016, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Takashi and Katie paint the walls of their child's nursery, but he gets distracted.





	

Katie’s hair has half fallen from its brain and she has paint on her cheeks, but her freckled nose is scrunched in concentration as she runs her paint brush over the wall and her skin is glowing from her pregnancy. He can hardly remember a time when her hair was boyishly short and she wore her brother’s glasses and being happy seemed like a pipe dream.

She flicks her brush at him with an impish grin.  _ Stop staring at me and pull your weight, Taka. _

He smiles and presses a kiss the top of his wife’s head.  _ Of course, love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me at littlemisswolfie.tumblr.com


End file.
